


Biggest Friends Forever (CTF, INSANE Hyper, Macro, Etc)

by KixonRuut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Transformation, Cock Vore, Extreme, Gay, M/M, Merge, Merging, Planet, Universal, astronomical, astronomical hyper, ctf, hyper, macro, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Todd has fun part 1





	Biggest Friends Forever (CTF, INSANE Hyper, Macro, Etc)

Ryo was Todd's best friend forever, his BFF. Todd made sure to ask him all the time to reaffirm that this was true. Ryo found this strange, but was okay with it, he loved Todd too, his cute red hair, his smooth white skin… But it was still a weirdly specific thing to ask, and asking a lot of him to be his friend for that long. Ryo was messing around on his computer, swearing that this match had been going on forever... Ryo saw messages from Todd on his messenger program. 

“hey ryo, u doing anything atm?”  
not rly  
“can u come over? found some cool stuff i can do”  
what is it  
“dw bff… i think u will like it :o”  
ok… ill see u soon  
-The chatlog that would bring about a new beginning-

He arrived at the huge, expensive house, free of anyone but Todd for this week. Todd probably wanted to show off some stupid new glitch in an old game, or watch some stupid obscure movie. He rang the doorbell, and didn't get a response. He rang again, and listened closely, to hear Todd saying “Hey Ryo, come through the back, I really can't get to the door right now.” This wasn't too unnatural of an occurrence, Todd usually busy with something on the computer, so he travelled to the back and walked to the stairs, noticing a strange crack in the living room at the top, like something was too heavy above. Ryo hurried upwards and opened the door to Todd's room…

Todd was simply lying in bed, under the blankets. “You lazy fucker...” said Ryo. Todd was panting. “Oh god… you haven’t just been doing what I think you were doing…” Ryo said. “Well… it's a bit… *huff* worse than that…” Todd turned over the sheet to reveal a massive cock, easily the size of the bed, pulsating atop an enormous set of balls. Ryo couldn't really say anything to that. “Haha… so this just happened.” said Todd, blushing. Ryo should have ran away screaming, but he was oddly attracted to the monstrosity coming out of Todd's loins, blushing profusely. “Uh, what exactly happened, aren't you hurting?” Ryo asked. Todd smirked evilly. “I've always been able to grow my cock like this, to about a meter or so, but now I've gotten really big and can't seem to get small again. I don't think anything could hurt my cock at this point.” Todd said with a sexual undertone to his voice. “That's weird… do you think we're dreaming Todd?” Ryo asked, worried about the well being of his friend. Todd laughed. “Well for your sake BFF, sure we're dreaming..” Todd smiled at his lover. 

Ryo nervously hopped onto Todd's enormous cock. “Well since my cock seems to be invincible at the moment...” Todd brought Ryo in close, “I just want it to get bigger.” whispered Todd. Ryo was enjoying the heat and smell of his friends new endowments, and took off his clothes to be naked with Todd. He frotted his tiny but erect cock against Todd's massive girth while frotting his entire body as well. Ryo's slightly darker tanned cock looked great against Todd's enormous creamy white girth. Todd was experiencing a little bit of ecstasy, but not quite enough. “Ryo… I love what you're trying to do, but you could get a lot better at it with my help.” Todd channelled his psychic powers granted by his enormous cock into Ryo's cock. To Ryo, it felt like his cock was going to explode. His breathing became heavy. “Hnng, Todd, I can't take it, I'm not feeling good, get me out of here-” Ryo panicked. Todd re-assured him. “Just relax Ryo, let yourself grow. It'll come naturally, don't fight it~” Ryo let his natural instinct to fight it and let go and felt his cock lengthen and stiffen, and balls swell up like a giant balloon. His cock got bigger and bigger as he rubbed it against Todd's, and overtook him in size.

“Wow Ryo, you're even bigger than me <3” Todd said gladly. Their giant cock's veins were rubbing against each other, warring for size. Todd would keep the growth to a minimum on his end, and let Ryo think he was more powerful than he really was. He kept channelling raw energy into Ryo's cock, now reaching a size where the floor began to crack. With a mighty roar the bed carrying the two fell down through the roof below. Ryo worried. “Oh no Todd, what have I done, this is bad, are you okay?” Ryo said. He was on top of Todd when they fell and softened his blow. “Heh heh Ryo… My balls are so big and bouncy it'll take more than a slight fall to damage them.” Todd said. Ryo was relieved and smiled. “Yeah Todd, your balls are pretty big, but not as big as mine are about to be.” Ryo was unnaturally drunk off this power, perhaps assuming it really was still a dream, and unlike his usual reserved self. This made Todd very happy. He obliged in secretly helping Ryo grow more and more as he perched atop the base of Ryo's cock so their hearts were close by. Ryo was making rumbling noises as the house walls fell to his mighty balls, and the roofs and everything in the house being blown away by his constantly rising cock. Ryo felt so strange and odd and weird… and he loved it!

Todd leaned in and kissed Ryo passionately. Ryo felt like he was getting bigger every time he throbbed, and Todd was helping him along. He needed to cum, but it was just so hard for him. “Ryo, I know it sounds antithetical, but the only way you're going to be able to cum is to get way, way bigger.” Ryo wanted to, but was afraid in a way. “How big? I've already trashed your house, I don't want to hurt anyone-” Todd brought a shushing finger to Ryo's mouth. “You're dreaming, right? Don't worry, man. Just trust me.”, Todd reassured Ryo. “I dunno dude” Ryo said, “This all feels a little too real for me, I can't handle it!” “Relax. No-one will truly get hurt. I've never steered you wrong before, have I?” Todd said, smirking. Ryo looked into Todd's eyes and knew he could trust him, and let his loins grow. It wasn't painful nor painless, just strange as he expanded. His cock and balls spread across the neighbourhood. A part of him was worried about everyone, but he looked into Todd's beautiful eyes and couldn't say no to him. “I'm trusting you Todd, I know you'll make sure everyone is okay.” Ryo's cock exploded into the nearby sea, only feeling like a splash of water at such his warm and huge size.

Ryo's length was approaching the radius of his suburb, his glans submerged in the Pacific Ocean, and he was at least a kilometre high above all the destruction, laying atop his enormous balls with Todd relaxing by his side, Todd's own cock and balls beginning to expand. “I'll beat you some day Ryo, just giving you a fighting chance for now… heheh.” Ryo wanted to cum so bad… The sensation of the crashing waves onto his cockhead was unbearably fantastic, but it was so small and minuscule now compared to how big his cock was. He spread across more suburbs and into the nearest major city, toppling over tall buildings with ease. It felt like small spots of extreme heat as his cock and balls destroyed the housing buildings one by one, a welcome change to the extreme cold from the sea. Ryo's balls got bigger and bigger as he swelled higher up into the sky, he was getting a high from the lack of air, only feeling better. They swelled through all the major cities with ease, covering his country. He couldn't stop it even if he wanted to, the growth was unreal at this point...

His sack ballooned over the continent, smothering all of Australia under his balls, Ryo screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Todd, all the while, was just smirking, and growing himself. He walked in close to Ryo, hugging him “You can do it, man. Don't worry. Make the earth your fucking BITCH.” He continued to grow, his frenulum making tsunamis in the waves simply from it's displacement of the sea. His cock was getting longer and wider and reached America in it's length, over 15,000 kilometres from Australia. “Todd… I need to cum… NOW!” His length wriggled and thrashed madly, wanting to move but only able to slightly budge as his cock grew and grew. The extreme waves on his length and the US West Coast on his glans were seeing to be enough… Ryo nearly passed out thrashing and trying to make enough movement to cum. Ryo, busy concentrating on trying to cum, didn't feel Todd leaning and devilishly French kissing his open mouth. “UAAAAAAAGH!” Ryo screamed in joy.

It seemed to happen in slow motion for Ryo. Every muscle and vein in his cock tensed up with the strength of industrial sized machinery. He could feel all of them warming up and firing on all cylinders with his minds eye, truly taking in the magnitude and strength of each one. He felt his balls rumble with the sound and size of an earthquake beyond one that had ever been felt on earth. Ryo's eyes rolled back into is head and he just tried to breathe, his mind being transformed into pure sexual energy. His shaft rose from the thickening embracing urethra, ready for a surge of semen to come through. The come up to the orgasm felt like orgasms on top of orgasms to infinity, his balls churning millions of galleons of cum up, ready to glaze the world. It finally happened, Ryo unable to control it, semen shot through his cock at thousands of miles per hour and coated all the Central states in America. It trickled out and covered the entire country in tsunamis of cum, Ryo screaming all the while from the stimulation. The cum wouldn't stop, and his balls wouldn't stop rumbling louder and louder. The cum leaked into the Pacific and Atlantic ocean, the seas becoming covered in a much grander thick white.

Ryo was so sweaty and parched, but his cock kept trembling. Todd tossed him a water bottle which he drunk with pleasure as he continued to softly orgasm. “Heh, it's quite a workout to cum at that size… you did well for your first time.” Ryo's cum was reaching Europe and Asia, surely destroying everything in it's path. Even the soft orgasm was of such a huge magnitude it wiped out thousands of cities by the second, all across the world. Mountains were reduced to rubble, oceans covered completely in white, nothing able to survive in this cum plateau. The biblical floods looked like nothing compared to the wrath of Ryo's cock. The cum spread across all the continents, covering both the cold and the hot terrains of the world.

“Hey Ryo, you coated the entire world!” Todd said smiling. Todd opened up a telekinetic viewportal in Ryo's mind so he could see the world from afar. Ryo felt accomplished, his output of cum was great, the world was complete white aside from his enormous cock and balls floating above. He would have waved to himself but instead he twitched and was amazed that the cock he was looking at covering the earth followed suit. It all couldn't be real… could it? His urethra was continuing to squeeze the millions of galleons of semen out of him, as well as those continuing rumbles of his balls. He felt the land below him crumbling under his weight. “Todd, what's going to happen when I destroy the world, it can't take this much weight!” Ryo panicked. “Don't worry, just keep growing, I'll take care of it all. You wont want to go back, BFF.” The hot magma of the earth was starting to seep out, but it was instantly doused by the seas of cum. Rock and magma came flying out beneath Ryo's balls, giving him even more heat and stimulation. In a mighty blast that could be heard anywhere in the solar system, the entire Earth cracked under the weight of Ryo's godly penis.

Ryo was floating in space now, the moon in orbit of him. He had become the third planet of the solar system, albeit in a far more lewd shape, and a lot bigger than the Earth was. It felt so nice to be free of gravity, he was so free, the weight of him was completely gone and he just felt like a huge mass. “Hey Ryo, wanna see who can hit the moon first? I've been holding back as you can see…” Todd's cock and balls were the size of a country, and could be felt by Ryo on his giant balls, but it was still nothing compared to him. The feeling of destruction had warped Ryo's mind slightly, he wasn't embarrassed to have destroyed the world, heck he had no-one but his BFF to even see the destruction he had caused, he just felt manly and awesome for having the power to do so! He just wanted to get bigger and bigger. “You'll never beat me Todd… but I'll be cute to see you try!” Ryo kissed Todd on the cheek as Todd's balls and cock began to rumble, and within a minute he was already half the size of Ryo! “Shit, what do I do? Think Ryo, think… grow your cock, think of sexy things…” Ryo looked at the viewportal in his mind and saw Todd's cock beginning to extend from his balls before slowly floating off him, damn Todd was fast! The act of merely seeing his friend and him at such these sizes just made Ryo want to grow more, and he did so. 

Their cocks both raced towards the moon at thousands of kilometres per hour. In the unreal insanity of having such endowments Ryo both felt a sense of prehensile power in his cock. He closed his eyes and could see himself growing right at the tip, the moon slowly approaching. Todd kept growing and growing with a long, strong, hard erection, beginning to overtake Todd! The post cumming state of Ryo's cock meant it was a little slipperier though, and Ryo began to wrap his cock around Todds, thinking it would slow him down. It only made Todd grow faster from so much stimulation, they were both so close and so in love on such huge levels… but alas, Ryo had the enormous land mass of Todd's cock to slither his own up, he just barely caught the moon between his urethra before Todd made it. Todd very rapidly shrunk his dick to get out of the submissive hold Ryo had, and conceded defeat. “Aw man Ryo, good race. I think I can beat you next time though.” Ryo found it hard to talk, he was still in such an afterglow state, how was Todd so unaffected by this size? “Well… Todd… how about Mars? That should be a nice… *pant* long race for us to have…” Ryo said, short on breath. “How about the Sun, Ryo? It won't hurt at this size, and I believe you can make it.” The moon that had been slipping down Ryo's massive urethra hit his balls and was beginning to be churned into cum. Ryo knew he could do it with the moon's power. “...sure, BFF.” They kissed in the sunlight.

Todd had grown his cock, quite quickly, to Ryo's current size, and they both pointed their cocks towards the sun. “Hey Ryo, I love you and all, so I'll give you a head start.” Todd used his psychic power to fly way back, easily past where Pluto would have been, and continued to talk to Ryo psionically. “Heh Todd, I think you're overestimating yourself, but if you want to handicap yourself go ahead buddy.” Ryo was confident as ever. “Alrigh Ryo, three, two, one...” Ryo looked right at the sun, ready to grow. His cock was just so ready to burst, simply from the thought of what he was actually doing… “Go-”

The second Ryo heard this his entire surroundings were replaced with pink walls of Todd's urethra. The next second a surge of cum behind him obliterated Ryo and every other planet in the solar system away in an instant.

Ryo seemed to float around for a while, lost in his sex crazed mind. He thought of giant Todd dicks, colliding with his own massive members, fighting for growth across the universe, in this near death state. Todd could have let him go, but he would never do that to his BFF. With his godly powers, he transferred Ryo's entire being into his own massive dick. “Hey buddy, how does it feel now?” Ryo heard as he woke up, not as a human, but as a 200 astronomical unit long avatar of male sexual flesh, attached to Todd's nether regions. Ryo couldn't even think back in words. He loved it so much… Just being nothing but a cock and balls, bigger than anything he thought he'd ever know. He felt Todd's hot blood surge through him, and just wanted to cum so bad, and he did, rapidly. He couldn't help it. “Woah Ryo, you're so excitable, I don't usually cum at such small sizes. But I guess I can cum and grow at the same time...” In only a second Todd was as big as the Milky Way galaxy, with his lewd Ryo-cock poking out and spreading even more milk across the tiny solar systems. Ryo felt so good, so dominant, his seed was obliterating so much, he was so big, bigger than Todd had been when he absorbed him! The perpetual lewd state of his mind just kept him wanting to grow bigger.

And he did. They were bigger than the Milky way galaxy in less than five minutes. Ryo felt he had finally finished cumming, for now, and went more flaccid. Todd smirked and used his immense power to move Ryo around. While Ryo was the cock, Todd still had full prehensile control of him. He made Ryo swallow the cum filled galaxy whole with his urethra. Ryo felt the astronomical force of billions and trillions of solar systems slide up his cock, and wanted to cum so bad so quickly again, but could, Todd was holding him back. “Just you wait Ryo, when that galaxy reaches our balls, we're gonna get REALLY big.” The quintillions of planets soared into Ryo's cum factories, and just when Ryo thought he was getting the hang of being so big, they started to grow EXPONENTIONALLY at an absolutely INSANE rate. Ryo was cumming, but the cum wouldn't even reach his cocktip by one second later, he'd have grown that much. Ryo was staring into the pleasure center of his soul now, unable to do anything, he loved it yet couldn't escape it, he was getting just SO FUCKING HUUUUGE! Todd made Ryo gobble up more and more galaxies in his cock, each one adding more and more exponential growth, before they reached galaxy clusters, and made them look tiny in comparison to the godcock. The galaxy clusters slid down the cock and just made them grow larger and larger and larger and larger and larger and larger…

Todd was quite used to this stimulation so relaxed as his cock approached the edge of the universe, but Ryo was in a state of heaven and hell all at once. He felt he'd taken it too far, this was crazy. He'd never be able to go back to his old life now. Yet he had no control over it, as he slithered around the universe under Todds control like a perverted game of Snake, absorbing galaxy super-clusters and adding to his size. Todd's godcock coiled around and around filling the spherical shape of the universe, about to burst the universal walls from the size… Then Ryo got really hard. It all hit him again. How permanent this was, how big he was, how small he once was, how close he was to his BFF… his erection swelled and Ryo uncoiled himself into the cool reaches of the multiverse with a galaxy-shattering rip of the universe walls. Everything that was once within the universe had now been absorbed into the cock, and the multi-verse was a strange new place, filled with many more universal bubbles. “Well Ryo,” Todd thought, “you've just obliterated over 120 thousand googolplexians of unique species of flora, fauna and psionic beings, and more than 950 million yottabytes of unique history from existence. What are you going to do now, you little devil!” Todd kissed the base of his enormous cock. Ryo took that all in. It's impossible for a human to do, to conceptualise something as small as a googolplex would take longer than all recorded history to do so, but Ryo could conceptualise it in this heightened state just fine.

It frightened him greatly. He couldn't get out of it now. All that history, all he ever knew, destroyed by his own doing. Maybe if he just didn't go see Todd, he could have been spared this insanity, just been destroyed by the cock swiftly, and have peace. Yet in this transformed state he had nothing to do but accept the inevitability it all. He could see all of history in our universe, it all seemed so small to him though. Is this what it was like to be a god? Todd had clearly caught onto that thought pattern and laughed evilly. “Oh Ryo, my eternal BFF… this is absolutely nothing. Have you any idea how big reality truly is!” Todd beamed the next planes into Ryo's mind at an alarming rate. Ryo saw the multiverses, the ultraverses, the gigaverses, the fabric of existence… but anything further was mental static. Even in this godcock state, Ryo couldn't comprehend it, and he wouldn't ever be able to. “That, Ryo, is beyond existence, and I can't explain it to you. I have studied it thoroughly though, and would like to breach it with you helping me. If I am correct, I will become the god of this existence, and able to do anything within it. And existence, while seeming small to me, will be more than enough for… pretty much anyone else, heh.” Ryo absorbed it all, loving Todd's voice, a sweet escape from this existential horror. “Now Ryo, if you help me breach existence, I'll send you back. You have a long normal life ahead of you, and growing through all that beyond-existence will take a long time, even for someone of my growth strength. At this size, I've pretty much gained the power to send souls back in time, but I'll continue to grow, forever. Becoming god of everything, hopefully. And as someone so powerful, I'll be a part of everything, every timeline, so don't worry, I'll always remember this, even back in time. Only we will, our special little secret. Don't tell anyone, okay BFF?”

Ryo would have blushed, he'd never felt so in love. Todd had put it so beautifully. He wanted to grow again now. He hardened up in the multiversal planes, knocking universes aside. “Haha, that's the spirit Ryo! With our combined growth, we'll be knocking on existences door in no time! I'm about to really let my growth go… the dark cosmic corners of existence are scarily huge, but we can do it together. Things are about to get weird Ryo… get ready…” Before Ryo could comprehend it, he had gotten bigger than at least a thousand of the surrounding universes. His cock and balls absorbed them all, and he came in torrents, without control. “Oh Ryo, you're so easy to please. I can't have you… *pant* cumming like this all the time. It's just going to slow us down. Once we break gigaverses, I'll let it happen. I still have control over you, after all.” Todd easily stopped the flow of cum. Ryo went mad with discomfort, he wanted to cum so bad now, his spherical balls ballooned greater and greater, absorbing more and more surrounding universes. Now he wanted to grow more than ever, to reach that goal. So he did, with Todd's help. Their veins throbbed and surged with the torrential powers of universes, expecting cum but none would come out, Todd could hold back with extreme power. As the universes continued to stream into both Ryo's cock and balls, the balls easily overtook the cock in size, full of more cum than Ryo could ever imagine in a million years. Ryo felt so awkward, but strangely getting into it, loving the frustration of not being able to cum, but wanting to and just growing larger and larger. 

The number of universes absorbed by the two incremented into the thousands and millions as they grew larger and larger. It seemed easy now, they were both fuelling each others growth, and so ready to cum. They soared in growth right through the multiversal barrier and started absorbing the surrounding multiverses, containing universes, containing galaxies with googols of teeming life all absorbed into them, powering them more and more. The next multiverses were easy, and so much power soared into their balls that were just waiting to be released, Ryo grew as hard as he could, growing through millions and billions of multiverses, taking all their sustainable, into the ultraversal barrier. Now they really had to grow fast, it felt like the ultraverse itself was pushing them back. “We can do it Ryo, we can make it man, I believe in you, increase those fucking growth drives as hard as you can!” Todd screamed, encouraging his friend. They quickly blasted through the other ultraverses in pure ecstasy, he could feel that gigaversal barrier coming, the mere numbers of destruction were nothing to Todd and Ryo now, all they wanted to do was cum. In only a few seconds all of the ultraverses were absorbed into that giant monolith of a cock, and their glans was rubbing against the edge of the gigaverse, giving them such great stimulation… “Alright Ryo, let's make a big bang… and 'cum' into the gigaverse strong!”

The gigaverse was pierced from the inside by several TREE(3)'s worth of universes of cum, rocketing out of Ryo like a giant hydraulic jet. It was pure bliss breaking through, and among the cum was something they both weren't expecting. In Todd and Ryo's omnipotence gaining growth, they had attained the ability to cum universes into existence, yet only with a very special quality unique to them. Ryo, like the universes he saw before, could see into these newborn universes, finding them very similar to the one he was from, but with Todd growing in many different ways. He saw him growing on a beach cliff, simply from thinking about Ryo, growing on a mountaintop, growing over the sea, and in all instances the Todd's in these universes were thinking of Ryo. He was so flattered… the cocks kept growing, all the while Ryo kept cumming. They had given birth to googols-TREE(3)'s worths of souls and yet they were all obliterated by the Todd's inside those tiny bubbles, usually being fuelled by their own universes Ryo. The cocks exploded from the universes flying out of Ryo's, exploding exponentially and getting as big as Todd and Ryo were now. “Alright Ryo, this is it. We're going to get to the edge of existence, but we need everyone's help to do it.” Todd began to absorb the enormous Todd clone cocks into his own, they were all eager to be a part of something so much bigger, to be a part of the “true” Todd. Ryo wouldn't stop growing through the gigaverses in seconds, and cumming more and more universes, multiverses, ultraverses and even gigaverses, that were quickly displaced by giant growing Todd cocks, all being absorbed into the very urethra walls they recently escaped. Maybe time was going fast and the smaller Todd's were growing slowly, but they both couldn't really comprehend time now. Todd, usually calm and collected, was screaming from the growth in ecstasy, and couldn’t stop Ryo growing if he wanted to. Some of the cocks tried to outsize and frot with Ryo, all cumming themselves all over each other, coating everyone’s cocks and balls in unfathomable amounts of semen. The only way they were going to reach existence was if they all came together as a team, so Todd absorbed the more unruly giant cocked Todd clones to stay the biggest, though always seeming to frot with more and more… It was insane, his clones were starting to absorb their own gigaverses, starting to cum their own universes with more Todd cock clones, there were millions, billions, trillions, googols, googolplexians, TREE(3)'s, and new number notations worth of gigaverse size cocks, and they were going to make it. Todd brought all the cocks in with all of his telekinetic power, and they all grew harder and faster than ever before at googols of lightyears per nanosecond.

After what seemed like so fucking long, they finally hit the cold wall of existence. Todd took his hands to the giant cock that took up 99.99999…% of his body and began to melt into it. “Ryo, I don't want you to see what's out there. It scares even me, the sizes I can grow to. I'm going to take command of this cock, and send you back. I love you so much, Ryo.” Ryo finally had the strength to say something back. “I love you too, Todd. We're BFF's forever. Let's fucking DO THIS.” Todd slowly melded fuly into his cock, channelling absolutely every modicum of his other-worldly power into his cock. They were both encased in a giant cock in space, about to break free. They pressed against the edge of the universe, and came hard. They came so many gigaverses, all with so many new cocks, exploding, just trying to break down the existence wall. Yet in all of this, both Todd and Ryo were imagining nothing but their other lover, and how much they loved each other. The cum kept flying out, threatening to explode the universe simply from how much there was, and all of existence was filled with cum. “Just a little more Todd…” Ryo thought, “We're going to make it Ryo. Thank you.”

Their cock exploded into outside of existence. Their love had broken through. With a heavy heart, Todd said goodbye to Ryo. “Thank you Ryo, your efforts will not be in vain. I'll always be with you, BFF.” They kissed goodbye in their minds eye, and Todd sent Ryo back.

Todd turned over the sheets, to reveal… some normal shorts. Ryo had expected a big cock… oh my god… that all just actually happened. Ryo broke down, heart pounding on the bed, Todd laughing meanly. “Ahahaha… you're such a rookie. How long did we grow for, 7 thousand years, less? Yet you're acting like you've had your mind blown or something.” Ryo wanted to hit Todd, what an asshole, but he remembered. Had he really grown for that long? He wasn't the same when he was a giant cock, he knew that. It was all still hitting him so hard. “Uh Todd…” Ryo said, “did you drug me or something? I swear this all, went quite differently.” Todd smiled. “Nope, that was 100% real.” and pecked Todd on the forehead with a playful kiss. “Anyway, that whole growth thing we did was cool, and my real self is enjoying documenting beyond existence, but what I really invited you over to see was this FUCKED glitch.”

Ryo had changed greatly from this experience. Clearly Todd hadn't. He had a lot of resilience, there was a lot to love about him. “Alright buddy, let's have a look...” Ryo said, still coming to grips with having limbs. “Hey Todd, thanks for sharing that growth experience with me… you certainly showed me a new perspective.” Ryo said. “No Ryo, thank you for helping me break free. You're my…” They both said it. “Best friend forever!” They hugged in pure affection for each other.


End file.
